Wondering Questions and Rambling Nonsense
by NotSoSlightlyCrazy
Summary: For my own amusement. Just some questions I thought of when reading the book, other FanFictions, and seeing the movie. You are welcome to send me a question and I shall post it. Please no flames. I'm not taking anymore questions.
1. Chapter 1

**Wondering Questions and Rambling Nonsense**

**1. **If a vampire bit an obese person, would that person become skinnier (but still obese), attractively skinny (but now not obese), or still stay obese?

**2. **If a vampire bit a dark-skinned person, shouldn't said person became tan? Because you do get paler.

**3.** Can animals _actually_ become vampire animals if bitten?

**4. **Since the Cullens don't go to school in the sunlight, why don't they just wear clothing over their face, hands, arms ECT? They could say they are allergic. (To the sun of course.)

**5.** Since human blood turns your eyes red, and animal blood turns them topaz, what would marine blood turn them?

**6.** Why is it that with some FanFictons that I read and a new mythical species is introduced, the Cullens are so shocked when they learn said species existence? YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY SPECIES OUT THERE! GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSES!

**7.** Why do the Cullens try so hard to be more human when they know they aren't? Are they trying to get accepted into human society? Do they have issues of dealing with the fact that they aren't human anymore?

**8.** WHY in the movie does Robert 'Edward-Wannabe' Pattison cover his nose when he smells Kristen 'Try-hard-to-be-Bella' Stewart blood for the first time? HE'S SUPPOSED TO STOP BREATHING! NOT ACT LIKE HE SMELLS GARBAGE!!

**9.** Once again, in the movie, why did they leave out the right way that Bella is supposed to get to the Ballet Studio? I was totally waiting for that part! And why did they leave out Alices past?! That is crucial for those Twilighters who never bothered to read the book and are wondering what Alices past is! Are they going to leave out the rest of the covens past too now?

**10.** WHAT IS WITH BELLA AND EDWARD MAKING OUT WITH HER IN HER UNDERWEAR!? SHOW ME THIS DIRECTOR! BELLA WOULD NEVER DO THAT! STEPHANIE! _STAND UP FOR YOUR BOOK GODDAMN IT!!_

**11. **_Where _were Ben and Lauren? Where were they?

**A/n: **Yes, this was just for my own weird enjoyment. I would appreciate it if you guys could review of what you think of these questions, and maybe send me some question of your own. I would post them here, and have your penname on here too.

Questions 6-11 were mostly questions I got from reading other FanFictions, and seeing the movie. You are welcome to send those types of questions too.

I would appreciate no flames as well saying how stupid this is to post, and all that other stuff. We all do stupid things, and we are allowed to freely do what we want.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wondering Questions and Rambling Nonsense**

**1. **_(Question from **xXZoeyXx**)_Why don't they have fangs? Vampires don't sparkle. They have fangs.

**2. **_(Question from **makbeesamurai**) _In the book, Bella has an old computer. In the movie, she has a brand new Apple© computer! What's with that?

**3. **_(Question from **Pablo Loves Edward**) _Why does Jasper barely get anything to say in the movie? In the book he at least got a few more lines.

**4. **_(Question from **makbeesamurai**) _In the part where Edward is leaving from Bellas house, why is it that when Billy saw him leaving he wasn't mad at Bella?

**5. **Why do the Cullens travel by car to far places, when it's implied that they can probably run to Canada in 15-30 minutes?

**6. **Why are the Cullens all formal except for Emmett?

**7. **Why did Edward think it best to leave her in the forest after the break up? To me, I didn't see anything wrong with the living room couch.

* * *

**A/n: **Not many questions. Most of these questions from you Authors weren't put as a question, so I made a comment of something I saw from your but didn't know and put it as a question with your name.

If you do have a question though, could you please type it out clearly and make it sound as a question so I don't have to play a guessing game some times if you mean it as a question or the way you want it? Thank you!

Please keep some questions coming. Or not. If you don't this just may be the last chapter. They could just be random questions like 5-7. Those are good too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wondering Questions and Rambling Nonsense**

_(Question from __**Zoey Redbird**__) _If Edward loves Bellas blood so much, then how come it doesn't bother him when it's her time of the month?

_(Question from __**kelsey morgan cullen**__) _Why did they show Carlisle changing Esme in a hospital bed when she should've been in the morgue? **(Or better yet the forest floor?)**

_(Question from __**kelsey morgan cullen**__)_ Why did they leave out the pasts of Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett in the movie?

_(Question from __**4vr17vi**__) _Why are all the residents of Forks mainly white? (Except for La Push of course.)

_(Question from __**Vicky**__) _In the book, why when Edward was sucking out the venom from James' bite, did his venom not get injected?

_(Question from __**ghostbunnieseatcheese**__)_ What the heck is wrong with the directors' mind? Almost everything is different in the movie! **(At least they have a new director for New Moon. Though from the trailers, it's still way different.)**

_(Question from __**xXZoeyXx**__) _Why didn't they say (in the movie, on First Beach) who Jacobs friends were when they were introduced. (Quil and Embry.)

* * *

**A/n: Some good questions to think about. (And totally obsess over too.)**

**Obviously the BOLD UNDERLINE stuff is a comment from me. I'd appreciate some more questions, and I'm so sorry for the long wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wondering Questions and Rambling Nonsense**

_(Question from __**Kelsey morgan cullen**__) _Why did Edward and Bella go jumping through the trees? I honestly just thought it was stupid and looked fake.

_(Question from __**Pajama Time**__) _Why didn't they make RP (Robert Pattison) shave his five o'clock shadow? **Um, I don't know what a five o'clock shadow is, but I'm guessing it has do with a beard…**

* * *

**Mkay, two questions. Such a crappy turnout. Anyways, I was thinking about this for a while.**

_NO MORE QUESTIONS._

Yes, I wanted to finally post this 'story' as complete. And I really think that these are all the questions that you could really ask… unless you are asking why they hired Robert Pattison, which is what I ask daily…


End file.
